Chewing on a Knife
by Pixie-Ink
Summary: A story based on Rob Zombie's 'House of 1000 Corpses'. Two new characters added, Maureen and Riley. Step Sisters who find themselves on the Firefly property. Full of Gore, Seduction, Betrayal, and Love.
1. Captain Spaulding's

So, There are a few changes I have made to this story.

1. I changed Riley's appearance. I wrote her appearance when I was younger, so it was what I wanted at the time, now it's more grown up and cute, instead really odd.

2. I toned down the swearing. When I first wrote this, all I would to was curse, now there's a bit less of it. There's still a few curse words though.

3. I edited the grammar and the punctuation a bit. It was very messy before. Also, there should be little to no spelling errors.

I edited each chapter to my liking. They're still the same as they were before, just a tiny bit revised so they weren't so messy and childish.

**Enjoy! and R&R please!**

* * *

"You know, you're the dumbest piece of shit I know." Maureen said, messing with the broken air conditioner that hadn't worked the past twelve times she tried it. "You can't even fix the air conditioner in this stupid car."

Riley sighed. It was an extremely hot day, and having to put up with Maureen, 100 degree heat, and Texans had to be the worst thing in the world to her. Maureen Marezz and Riley Shunard were the most opposite step sisters in the history of the world, and Riley's father, Maureen's step dad, decided they should go for a cross-country trip to get to know each other better. They weren't thrilled, but it was the only way they were going to get their dying father to smile, so they did it with good intentions, even though Maureen is loose with anger problems and Riley is an impatient punk who can't stand any type of arrogance.

Riley looked in the rear view mirror to check herself out and to see what the heat had done to her. Normally, Riley's short black hair fell an inch past her ears, but spiked out a bit on the sides; the heat had pulled her hair flat and frizzy. She then looked at Maureen, who was much more beautiful then her, even when the sun had made her sweaty and greasy looking. Her curly red hair was falling over her shoulders and blowing in the wind of the open window as she stared at the passing trees. She was more beautiful, but she was also more annoying and Riley wished she could push her out of the moving vehicle.

"And another thing-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Riley shouted as she turned the radio up to drown out Maureen's voice.

Maureen glared at her and then looked at the gages. She turned the radio down. "We're out of gas and I'm thirsty." Her voice was smug.

"What?" Riley looked down. "Shit!"

Riley looked around to see if there was any sort of station anywhere. As soon as she thought she was going to be stranded in a weird town with Maureen, a sign zoomed past.

"What did that say?" Riley asked Maureen.

"Captain something's place of something and gas, I think." Maureen replied, turning the radio back up.

"You're a lot of fucking help, you know that, right?" Riley shouted sarcastically as she closed in on a small, rundown looking place on the side of the road. Riley read the sign aloud. "Captain Spaulding's Fried Chicken and Gasoline', asshole."

Riley pulled in with her radio as loud as it could go. She turned off the car and sat for a moment, trying to get prepared for the ten foot walk from the car to the musty, old building.

Maureen gave Riley the finger while they both stepped out of the car. Riley attempted to walk along the moist ground in her black heels. It was a hard walk and it only upset Riley more. Maureen walked through the door first and Riley second, but the instant they entered there was an odd smell to the place. There were mummified body parts and what looked like, skeletal structures of people. There were dead animals everywhere. It was like an old museum of crazy and disturbing oddities.

As creeped out as they both were, the girls dismissed it and headed for the counter, at which sat an older man with clown make-up upon his face. Maureen and Riley glanced at each other as the clown stood up and smiled, revealing neon yellow teeth.

"Can I 'elp you two?" The clown asked in a southern accent that seemed to pour out of him. Riley was about to reply when Maureen leaned on the counter with her cleavage clearly exposed. She had a sweet smile upon her face as she replied to the clown.

"Well," Maureen smiled and read the tag on the clown's stained shirt. "Captain Spaulding, me and my step sister, here, need something to drink. We've been driving a hell of a long way." She pouted her lips a bit and started up an attractive southern accent. "You think you could help us?"

Captain Spaulding grinned a mischievous grin and replied, "I have some hot coffee and some piss warm beer."

"That'll be fine." Riley burst out, pushing Maureen aside. "And, what my step sister left out was that we need gas, too."

Spaulding's smile went away for a moment but returned as soon as Maureen started talking again. "I'm sure you can help." He handed the girls a bottle of beer each.

"I just might be able to." Spaulding replied. Riley rolled her eyes and started looking around. Out of nowhere, a giant clap sound rang through the building and rain started to pour down outside.

"God dammit." Riley said, looking at her car's open windows. She drank her beer quickly and rushed outside to close both of the windows. "Fuck!" She yelled as she sat on a wet seat with her hands on the wheel. She looked inside the building and saw Maureen flirting with the clown. There was nothing else to do, so Riley stood in the cold rain and pumped a full tank of gas into her car. She sighed and headed through the rain, back inside. "C'mon Maureen, we're getting out of here before the storm gets too bad."

Maureen smiled at Spaulding, who was now holding onto Maureen's beer, and walked past Riley and into the car. Riley sighed, lit up a cigarette, and glance at the smiling Captain Spaulding. "She's a little whore, isn't she?" He asked

"Hell yes she is." She replied, after taking a long drag.

Spaulding laughed a wheezy laugh. "She's got a nice tush though. Like I always say, 'The bigger the cushion, the sweeter the pushin'."

"Um, yeah, I know what you mean." Riley lied, trying to get off the topic of her sexy step sister. "Here's what I owe you for gas. You can keep the change." She put out her cigarette, which still had a little left, and threw it on the floor.

"Well, thank ya kindly ma'am." Spaulding said in an odd, sort of mocking southern accent. His happy, clown-like expression didn't change at all, but Riley could sense a dark vibes coming off of him. "You drive careful now, we wouldn't want two pretty, lil things like yerselves getting lost."

Riley, who was now scared, smiled and rushed out to the car. She started it up as quickly as possible, and drove off.


	2. Baby Firefly

The rain was pouring down and, just as luck would have it, Riley's windshield wipers stopped working right in front of her face; making it twice as hard for her to see the already dark road. Riley sighed and turned her radio up a few more notches.

"Oh… this house is haunted…" Riley sang Alice Cooper as she attempted to see the road, hoping that a song about death would help her see the darkened road and calm her nerves. "…oh that's how I want it to be…"

As Riley sang and Maureen hummed the song, the car approached a thin, shadowy figure standing on the side of the road. Maureen squinted to see what it was, but neither Riley nor Maureen could tell what it was until they were six feet in front of it. It was a thin, blonde girl wearing a cowboy hat, soaking from the rain.

"What do we do?" Maureen asked.

"We gotta pick her up. We can't just leave her out here." Riley replied, pulling the car over. "Roll your window down."

Maureen obeyed and the blonde girl poked her head inside the car, getting rain water on Maureen. She had a childish smile on her face. "Hi!" She burst. "Where ya headed?"

"Nowhere." Riley replied. "You headed somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going home." She replied.

Riley leaned over Maureen and opened the door for the girl. "Hop in." Maureen hopped out and let the girl sit next to Riley. The car started moving again. "What's your name? Where's your house?"

"I'm Baby Firefly." She replied, still smiling. "And my house is just down this road."

Riley nodded and kept driving. She drove for a few minutes, and during that time, Baby was talking, singing, and enjoying herself. She acted like a total child. Riley didn't mind. She actually thought it was a nice change from a hot, bothersome, pain like Maureen.

"I love this song!" Baby shouted and turned up the radio. "Hotel California", by The Eagles was now blaring through the speakers.

"You listen to them, too?" Riley asked smiling. It wasn't hard to find someone who liked this song, but it was nice to finally have someone to talk to about something other then the hot weather.

"One of my favorite bands." Baby replied.

"How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat. Some dance to remember, some dance to forget." Baby and Riley sang as Maureen sighed.

Riley and Baby laughed for a few more minutes, until the car jerked forward, inclined a bit, and sank low into the soaking, wet ground of a rainy Texas .

"Fuck!" Riley shouted as Maureen jumped up and Baby jerked forward with the car.

"What the fuck happened?" Maureen asked, taking in a few deep breaths. "Did we blow a tire?"

"No." Riley replied, resting her head on the wheel.

"How do you know?" Maureen asked, getting snotty.

"How do I know?" Riley mocked. Maureen nodded with a fake smirk. "Did you hear a loud, popping sound?"

Maureen rolled her eyes and Baby let out a wild laugh that sounded a bit like a scream. "Shut up." She ran her long fingers through her curly red hair and leaned her head on the head rest of the seat. "What happened?"

"We're stuck in the mud." Baby and Riley said in unison.

"Damn it." Maureen said. "What the fuck do we do now?"

"I have no fucking clue." Riley replied.

"We can walk to my house." Baby chimed in with the smile on her face. "It's just down the road. My brother has a tow truck; he can get you guys out."

"Good." Riley replied. "Let's go."

"W-wait a sec," Maureen said. "we're going to her house?" She indicated Baby, who had a questionable expression on.

"There a problem?" Riley asked.

"Yes. She's fucking nuts!" Maureen shouted, getting angrier by the second.

"Maureen, shut the hell up!" Riley replied. "Do you have any other suggestions?"

Maureen's face grew red; she opened her door and stepped out. Riley smirked and winked at Baby and they both got out of the car.

"This way." Baby smiled and led the two girls to her house…


	3. PreDinner Chat

After ten minutes of walking, Baby, Riley, and Maureen approached a tall, dark house with a few lights gleaming through the old, blurred, grey windows. It had about three floors and probably a basement, because it had a porch. Riley and Maureen followed Baby up the steps of the porch to the house, but stopped abruptly when they noticed the wall; it was covered in lifeless doll parts.

"Oh my God." Maureen whispered, staring in horror at the wall.

Riley laughed and looked at Baby. "Cute, cute. This you?" She asked, examining the wall.

She seemed a little surprised that Riley was so interested. "Yeah. I used to just take my dolls apart and, ya know, stick 'em on the wall." She replied as if she'd said that a few times before. She laughed her piercing, childlike laugh while she opened the creaky door of the dark, Halloween-like house.

"Wait here for a sec." Baby said. "I just gotta tell mama I'm home." Baby smiled and headed into, what looked like, from Riley's view, the kitchen.

Maureen and Riley stood in the doorway of the musty old house and waited for Baby to get back. Riley searched the house with her eyes. The walls were bright orange and the floors were dark wood. There were stuffed animal heads hung in various places along the bright orange walls, along with old pictures and dust. The furniture all matched. There was a brown sofa next to an end table with a coffee table in front of it, facing the T.V. There was a matching love seat on the left side and two matching chairs on the right. The room was nice looking, but smelt musty and had a faint smell of old urine and aged blood.

"What a dump." Maureen burst.

"Shut up!" Riley replied to Maureen's insult. Riley liked the house; the smell, the feel, the look; everything. This was a place that Riley could get used to; a place that didn't seem to frighten her one bit. Maureen, on the other hand, was completely disturbed by everything, from the wall color right down to the dust on top of the television set.

Riley tapped her toe for a few seconds and then sat on the couch; her shoes were killing her. Maureen followed her and sat on one of the chairs.

"Different?" Riley and Maureen heard someone say from the kitchen. There was an immediate 'shh', and everything fell silent once again. Everything was quiet for a few more moments, until Baby came back in with a bowl of pop corn and some hot cocoa.

"Here ya go!" She laughed her childish laugh and handed the girls some cocoa. Maureen looked disgusted and place it on the coffee table while Riley enjoyed hers.

Baby turned on the television to 'Happy Days' while she ate her pop corn and drank some of her cocoa. "Oh," Baby jumped up for a moment. "I told RJ about your car. He left. He should be back pretty soon."

"Okay." Riley replied.

"How long is pretty soon?" Maureen asked, crossing her legs.

"Maybe, a few minutes. But your car didn't seem to be in good shape, he might have to fix it." Baby replied. "That may take a few hours."

"Are you kidding me?" Maureen burst as she stood up in rage. Baby shrieked a laugh and threw a piece of pop corn at Maureen. "Stop throwing shit at me and listen! So, we're stuck in this shit hole?"

"I guess so." Baby shouted. She laughed another shriek that pierced the near silence of the house. Riley, then, joined in with the laughing, but it wasn't her normal laughing, it was a laugh similar to Baby's.

She closed her mouth and Baby smirked and turned back to the T.V. Maureen gave Riley an odd look before she sat back down and brushed her semi-wet hair with her slender fingers.

"Baby, yer' gonna spoil yer' appetite." There was now an older woman standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She had long, blonde hair that fell past her bosom. She was wearing a burlesque suit with an orange, transparent robe that reached her thighs and that had pink feathers along the linings and rims. She was a very attractive woman. "Well, hello there dear." She said, sitting next to Riley, crossing her legs, which exposed more of her already exposed, panty hose covered, leg. "What's yer name, honey?"

"I'm Riley Shunard." She replied, shaking the woman's hand. Maureen, realizing she wasn't center of anyone's attention, sighed and gave a small cough. Riley sighed and rolled her eyes. "This is my step sister, Maureen Marezz."

Maureen gave a fake smile that revealed her displeasure. "Nice to meet you." She offered a hesitant hand to the woman, but she dismissed it with a smile and went right back to Riley.

"Well, Riley Shunard, it is very nice to me you two girls. You can jus' call me Mama." She said, wrapping her arm around Riley's shoulder with a smile.

She, then, stood up and headed for the kitchen, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go make ya'll some dinner." Riley smiled and nodded. "Baby, go get everybody for dinner, please."

"Ugh." Baby moaned as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. A few minutes later she returned. She walked into the kitchen to Mama. "Mama, RJ said he'll be in in a sec." She turned to Riley and Maureen. "And he said your car's pretty fucked up. He said it needs a new battery and it needs a little engine tune up. It'll take a few hours. You can wait over night if you want to, though."

"As tempting at that sounds-" Maureen began.

Baby cut in, "He said he'd fix your air conditioner."

"Well, it is late. We could stay." Maureen said, as an old man walked into the room.

Riley stood up and stretched, this made the old man notice her and Maureen. "Who the fuck are they?"

"This is my friend, Riley." Baby said gleefully. "And this is her step sister, Melvin."

"Maureen." Maureen said, standing up.

"Whatever." Baby retorted. Riley giggled and pushed Maureen a little.

Mama walked into the living room and smiled at everyone. She was now wearing a dark, red lipstick. "Dinner time!"


	4. Dinner

Riley and Maureen followed Baby and Mama into the large dining room and examined it thoroughly. Maureen was scared; Riley was excited and interested. The dining room was a large, dark brown, wooden room with various shelves and paintings hanging on the dark, musty walls. The table was a dark brown with a green tint and had about fifty lit candles placed in the center. The table was seated for eight people; three chairs on each side and one at each end. Maureen and Riley sat across from each other, Riley against the wall and Maureen near the doorway and Baby sat next to Riley. The old man sat at the end, near the kitchen, and Mama sat on his right, next to Baby.

"So," Mama began as she sat down. "What're you girls doin' in these here parts?"

"Well," Riley said, taking a sip of the drink that was placed in front of her, even though she didn't know what it was. "my dad, Maureen's step-dad, got sick a few years back and his dying wish is that Maureen and I would get along, and his idea of us getting along is three fucking weeks traveling to California from New York in a tiny ass car." She took another sip. "And we're driving through Texas because this-" She refereed to Maureen, who was, obviously, uncomfortable and upset. "-whore decided that she'd never seen this state... well, that _and_ she believes that everything's bigger in Texas, even though I don't."

At that note, Riley and Maureen heard loud thumping noises as a seven foot tall, masked man loomed over them from the doorway to the living room. In addition to him being seven feet tall, he had an odd figure that look somewhat hunched and his mask looked like it was made from a dark leather. He was wearing a knitted, red shirt with a skull and crossbones on it and he was wearing pants that fit him perfectly. "I stand corrected." Riley whispered, taking another sip of her drink, which appeared to be some weak alcohol.

The giant boomed over to the end of the table, on Riley's left, but only stood. "Tiny, you can sit down, honey." Mama said. "Don't be shy."

Tiny looked at Riley and then at Maureen. He then sat down, but did nothing else. "You'll have to forgive Tiny." Mama said, smiling. "He gets shy around new people."

"Oh, no. It's completely fine." Riley replied, smiling back. "He seems very sweet." She then smiled and Tiny, who looked down and made, what looked like, a smile.

"You got Tiny to blush." Baby said in a childish, mocking voice. She then laughed her childish laugh. "Riley and Tiny sittin' in a tree." She laughed again as a figure appeared

A tall, burly man with long, greasy black hair walked into the room and sat down next to Maureen. Maureen's eyes grew wide and she smiled at this burly man that just sat down. Riley recognized this smile; it was the same smile Maureen used on Riley's first boyfriend... it always works. Riley rolled her eyes, then saw the man didn't even notice Maureen's smiling face. Riley just laughed as Maureen noticed the man ignoring her. This made Riley very happy.

"God Dammit." The old man burst. "Can we fucking eat?"

"Hugo, we're gonna wait to see if Otis is gonna come down." Mama replied. "Otis! Otis!" She shouted. "Git yer' ass down here! We got guests!." She put an odd emphasis on 'guests'.

Within a few moments, it seemed that Mama had given up the hope that Otis would be coming down, so she gave up and nearly started talking, when a thin man walked into the room. He was tall, pale, and he had thin platinum hair falling over his lanky shoulders. His face was dirty, which matched the white wife beater he had on, which was worn underneath an unbuttoned flannel shirt. He, slowly, walked into the dining room and examined Maureen and Riley. He smiled a crooked smile, revealing an off-white, almost yellow, set of teeth, then he sat down on the older man's right.

Maureen looked at Riley with wide eyes and mouthed, "Holy shit."

Riley smiled and mouthed back, "I know." Beneath her frightened expression, Riley was intrigued. She had always had an odd taste in men, but this was strange, even for her.

Maureen made a gagging motion and than sat up like she didn't do anything. She was obviously uncomfortable. Riley flipped her off as Mama pined in. "Oh, I'm sorry girls, I completely forgot to introduce everybody to ya's. This here's Baby, but you already knew that. This one here's Grampa Hugo." She referred to the old man, who was eating the meat that Mama had placed on his plate. "Don't mind him if he don't talk, or if he does, don't mind if he swears left an' right. He's just a bitter old man." Mama, then, pointed to the black haired man next to Maureen. "This is Rufus Jr. But you girls can call him RJ."

Maureen nodded and started playing with her hair, completely uninterested in what Mama was saying. Riley, on the other hand, was interested and wanted to know everything about everyone. "That one there-" She pointed to Tiny. "-is Tiny. He's a little shy, but he'll warm up to you two, he's a real lady killer." She put emphasis on killer. Her voice got slow and more affectionate, yet slightly creepy." And this-" She referred to Otis. "-is Otis."

"Hi, Otis." Riley said. Otis stared her down, examining every detail of her body. "I-I'm Riley Shunard and t-this is my, um, step sister, Maureen Marezz." Riley said everything with an embarrassed smile upon her pale face. The words slipped out like word vomit. She instantly regretted saying anything; she looked like a fool.

Maureen didn't even look at him. She glanced up at Riley, who saw a hint of fear in Maureen's eyes.

"Well, let's not just sit here yappin'." Mama said. "Dig in."

This, of course, was unnecessary, because everyone at the table except for Riley, Maureen, and Mama, had already started eating. Maureen looked down at her food in disgust. She pushed her plate away and sat, waiting for everyone else to finish.

"What the matter dear?" Mama asked.

Maureen shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just not hungry."

"Don't take it personally." Riley told Mama. "Maureen's a bitch. She doesn't eat anything made by other people. And if she does she just pukes it up."

"Shut the fuck up." Maureen yelled. "And _you_ won't eat it either." She smirked evilly, probably hoping that Mama would get angry.

Riley looked at her food and noticed what Maureen was talking about; it was meat, and Riley, being a vegetarian since she was eleven, couldn't bring herself to eat it, no matter how much she liked this family.

"I'm sorry, I can't eat this." Riley said in embarrassment.

"Why not hun?" Mama asked.

"Well, I-I'm a vegetarian. I- I've been one for ten years." There was passage of odd laughs from everyone around the table. RJ, Hugo, and even Otis made odd, snort-type laughs. Otis gave her an odd look with an odd, crooked smile. Riley's face grew hot as she looked at her plate, trying to act normal. She didn't want to bring it up, every time she would mention it to someone new, they were label her even more of a freak than they already saw. And, to make it worse, there was nothing else to eat but this meat sitting upon her plate.

She sat up straight and picked up her fork. "It doesn't matter. It's no big deal." Just then, Tiny tapped her gently on the shoulder. She looked at him, and saw he was attempting to hand her his plate, which was covered is potatoes instead of meat.

"Oh, ain't that jus' so gosh darn cute." Mama smiled.

"I think Tiny's takin' a likin' to ya'." Baby squealed, nudging Riley a little. "Tiny and Riley!"

"I can't take that. That's alright hun." Riley told Tiny. He lowered his head as if out of embarrassment. "Oh, well, alright." He lifted his head and eagerly handed her his plate.

Riley ate all of the potatoes Tiny had given her and Tiny ate the meat, though it had taken him a while. Otis barley touched any of his food and Maureen touched nothing, but everyone else ate everything.

After dinner, Mama stood up and took everyone's plates. Baby joined her in taking them to the kitchen. RJ stood up and left the kitchen without a word, he was, then, followed by Otis, who, before leaving, stared Riley down. Maureen noticed the stare and glanced at Riley. Riley blushed a little and shrugged questionably. Maureen was about to speak, but was interrupted by Hugo.

"Alright fuckers!" He stood up and shouted. "It's... SHOWTIME!"


	5. I wanna be loved by you

Tiny stood as Hugo, Mama, and Baby left. Baby headed upstairs while Hugo and Mama headed outside, through the backdoor. Riley and Maureen sat at the table, looking around. Tiny grabbed Riley's hand and headed for the backdoor. Maureen jumped up as she watched her step sister follow a seven foot tall freak.

It hit her as soon as Tiny touched the door knob; they were psychos and they were probably going to kill her. "Riley!" Maureen jumped up and grabbed Riley's free hand. She pulled, but to no avail. Tiny was strong and held his grip on her. "They're gonna kill you!" She screamed frantically.

Riley freed her hand from Tiny's and slapped Maureen across the face. "What are you fucking talking about?" She screamed.

"These people are fucking freaks." Maureen replied, grabbing Riley's arm violently. "They're gonna _kill_ us!" Maureen pulled, but Riley, being much stronger than Maureen, didn't move. Instead, she pulled her arm away and grasped the knob. She twisted and pulled. "Don't!" Maureen shouted. "They're going to kill us!"

"Kill us?" Riley asked, pulling Maureen outside. There was a large, dark stage, which was illuminated by strings of white and red lights. Bright decorations lit many spots along the perimeter of the stage. There were various seats with mannequins and life-sized dolls seated in them, which represented the audience. "Kill us?" Riley asked again.

"Kill you?" Mama was suddenly behind Riley. "What're you two talkin' 'bout?" Her voice sounded sly and slightly creepy.

Maureen stared deeply into Mama's dark brown eyes while her breathing started to get heavy. "Nothing." She said darkly. Riley touched her shoulder, but Maureen drew back. "Don't touch me." She whispered. She walked past Riley and sat in one of the chairs in the front, directly in front of the stage. "What the hell are we doing?" She shouted to whoever was listening.

Mama smiled, "We're gonna have fun."

Maureen grew even more uneasy as Riley sat next to her. She would glance around every so often, but she was mostly staring at her feet, which were outstretched. She could sense something wasn't right.

After three minutes, Riley started to feel uneasy; like someone was watching her. She, nervously, glanced around, but tried not to make it seem obvious that she was looking for someone. Still uneasy, she sat up straight and watched the spotlight move to the stage. It focused on a tall, blonde girl wearing a long, white, sequin covered dress and white face make-up. Riley stared for a moment and realized it was Baby.

Baby winked at Riley from up on stage and smiled a childish, yet attractive, grin as music started to play. It was an odd melody that matched Baby's personality. Riley thought for a moment and then realized what it was. It was Helen Kane, or Betty Boop, singing 'I Wanna Be Loved by You'. Riley watched as baby trotted around seductively while she lip-synched the words. Riley smiled and started to mouth the words.

Baby walked down the stairs to the stage and grabbed Riley's hands, "Come sing with me." She laughed.

Riley pulled to get away, but couldn't help a chance to sing in front of people. "Oh, alright." She nodded and followed Baby to the stage.

"Pick up." Baby said.

Riley thought for a moment and listened to which part was on. She picked up, though she was still nervous. She kept up with the song, but didn't make any sort of movements. "I couldn't aspire to anything higher than to fill the desire to make you my own paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooooo!"

Baby laughed and glanced up with an evil grin on her face. Riley saw what she was looking at; Otis was standing in the doorway to the area where the stage was located. He had his hands to his sides and she noticed he had a knife in his left hand. She dismissed it, somewhat because she really didn't think it through, but mostly because she thought he was gorgeous in a crazy sort of way.

Her voice got seductive as he walked closer to the stage. He sat a seat behind Maureen, which made her very uncomfortable. She inhaled, waiting for something like a knife to her neck, but nothing happened. Riley at him and began singing again, only this time, she sang louder than the record, so her seductive voice could be heard.

"I wanna be loved by you, just you, and nobody else but you. I wanna be loved by you alone." As the song progressed, Riley walked over to Tiny and then to Hugo in a very seductive manner. She pranced along the floor and then headed for Otis, whom she had been waiting for. She got close to his face, as if to kiss his lips, but she started to sing. "I wanna be loved by you, just you, and nobody else but you. I wanna be loved by you alone."

She, then, walked back onto the stage as the song stopped. With her back facing the "audience", she glanced behind her and winked over her shoulder, which was a perfect end to the song and her performance.

Baby and Mama, both, let out squeals of enjoyment and delight. Riley blushed and rushed to her seat. She turned around and stared directly into Otis' eyes. She, finally, broke free from his gaze and focused back onto the stage. She glanced around and noticed Maureen's green eyes staring directly into her blue ones. "What the fuck were you doing?" She whispered harshly.

"What?" Riley laughed. "I was just singing."

"No." Maureen glanced around and looked at Otis. "Him... and those other people." She nodded towards Hugo and Tiny. "What were you doing? That's not you."

Riley hadn't even realized she had nearly kissed Otis. She didn't even realize she'd stolen the spot light from Baby, pranced around like a whore, and flirted with most of the males in the Firefly family. She didn't know what came over her.

She was about to reply to Maureen's question, when she noticed Otis get up and head towards the door.

"No, no, Otis." Mama's voice rang. "We still got T.V. and you're not gittin' out of it this time."

"C'mon, c'mon." Baby laughed, pulling Riley by one hand and Otis by the other. Baby drug both of them into the living room as Maureen followed. She hated it here. She wasn't the center of attention and she had a terrible feeling about everyone and everything. She sat in the loveseat with a close eye on her surroundings.

Baby sat Otis on the couch and Riley in the chair to his right. She, then, rushed upstairs, mentioning something about taking the make-up off. After Baby had returned, Mama came in with Hugo, Tiny and Rufus.

"Girls," Mama said, standing in front of the T.V. "once every few weeks the whole family gits together and watches T.V. It's just our little way of spendin' time together."

Tiny sat down in the loveseat, next to Maureen, Hugo and Rufus sat on the couch, and Mama turned on the television and sat down in the chair next to Riley.


End file.
